Vulnerable
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade; that's what Hermione was always taught. So when life throughs her an unexpeted twist she has to learn to deal with it and make the best out of it.
1. Prologue

**Vulnerable **

**Prologue**

* * *

**Monday - 25****th**** June 1997 – 12 Grimmauld Place**

'_You alright Mione?' Ron asked as he watched Hermione push her breakfast around her plate. It was unlike Hermione to push food around, she always shouted at him when he did it._

'_I'm fine.' She said meekly as she stood up and dumped her food into the bin and then placed her plate in the sink. 'I'm going to go lie down, think I'm coming down with something.'_

'_Are you sure your okay Hermione?' Ginny asked from her seat next to Harry at the table. She had noticed Hermione had been quieter these past few days and she hardly ate; she was starting to worry._

'_It's probably just flu.' She said as she offered them a small weak smile. 'I just need to get some more sleep.'_

'_Okay.' Harry said as he looked at Hermione. 'If you need anything we'll be here if not call for Dobby._

_Hermione only nodded and made her way up to her room on the third floor. She walked up the stairs where the Black family portraits hung. She quickly passed them hoping not to set off old Mrs Black who liked to tell everyone how she hated Mudblood's being in her house._

_Once she was in her room she made her way through to the en-suite bathroom. She closed the door and placed a locking charm to ward off anyone walking in and turned to the wash basin. She took a deep breath and picked up the white pregnancy test and prayed she didn't see two dark lines. _

_Hermione held the test with two hands and slowly tipped her head down to look at the pregnancy test and tears fell; two dark lines. __**Pregnant.**_

_Hermione threw the test across the room and sank down onto the floor against the bath tub. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. She was pregnant, carrying a baby conceived in the War, a baby which was not meant to be conceived but had been. _

_Hermione uncurled her legs and looked down at her still flat stomach. She placed her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes. She sighed as she thought of the life that grew within her and then harshly pulled her hands away._

_She couldn't go through with it; she couldn't have a baby, she definitely could not have his baby._

* * *

When life gives you lemons make lemonade; that's what Hermione's father had always told her. When life through something unexpected at you, you work with it, you deal with it and you try and make the best of it and that is what Hermione did. She never planned to get pregnant but it happened. Never planned to go through with it but she did and now she was making the best of a difficult situation.

On 18th of March 1998, Hermione Granger gave birth to her precious daughter, Isla Grace Granger. The labour had been excruciatingly hard but worth it in the end when Isla was placed on her chest.

She was born with a head full of blonde curls and bright blue eyes; she looked nothing like herself. She cried as she was welcomed into the world by Molly Weasley and Madam Promfrey but after being placed in her mother's arms she suddenly became silent and took in the scene around her with those bright blue eyes.

Hermione stroked the wet curls on Isla's head and whispered her love to her tiny child. She never knew she'd love someone like the way she loved Isla. This love was unconditional.

An hour after Isla had been born; Hermione was visited by her faithful friends. Ginny held Isla in her arms and softly told her how beautiful she was and what a fantastic mummy she had while Harry stroked her newly washed curls and told her how he would protect her from all the evil people in the world. Ron held Isla in his arms and wished that she was his, wished that he would have created a life with Hermione.

Hermione was realised from St Mungo's the following day and returned to 12 Grimmauld Place where she was still living. Harry and Ron had decorated the biggest bedroom in the house and created a small nursery for Isla.

Life soon settled into a comfortable routine. Hermione got used to being a mother and started to enjoy it. Every day she woke to find her beautiful blue eyed girl staring at her waiting for her breakfast. Hermione would scoop Isla out of her mosses basket and bring her to her milk filled breast and start to feed her hungry baby. After feeding Isla, Hermione would take Isla downstairs so she could eat her breakfast and Isla could be passed around.

Hermione then would take Isla to the nearest park and walk around pushing Isla in her pram. She tried at best to avoid going to Diagon Alley or Hogsmede; she couldn't risk running into the man who fathered her precious baby.

The paternity of Isla's father had been a hot topic since her birth. Hermione had still not told anyone who Isla's father was. Every day a new name was discussed, a new man was thought of as the father. Hermione simply did not want her friends to know, she didn't want them to judge her for a simply mistake. She didn't want Isla to suffer because of her parentage.

When Isla was six months old, Hermione found a small two bed flat big enough for herself and a growing Isla. Harry and Ron helped fix up the flat while Ginny helped to furnish and decorate. Ginny designed and decorated the perfect Princess room for Isla which Hermione loved. Her flat was perfect for them and Hermione enjoyed the peace of living alone with her daughter.

Isla's first Birthday was celebrated at the newly built Burrow. Molly Weasley organised the whole party for Isla's first birthday. She baked a huge pink cake and every Weasley and every friend of Hermione's came to celebrate. The day was perfect; Isla enjoyed being spoilt by friends and family.

As Hermione put Isla to sleep that night she sat next to the crib and looked at her baby girl. She was perfection, she was her everything and she promised herself and Isla that she would always protect her. She looked at the blonde curls on top of her head and sighed; one day she would want to know the man who gave her that blonde hair and those bright blue eyes.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review with your thoughts. **


	2. The Past March 1997

**Vulnerable **

**Chapter One – Our Past **

* * *

**15****th**** March 1997 – Grimmauld Place (Order of the Phoenix Headquarters) **

It was early in the morning, just after three o'clock, Hermione was stood by the kitchen sick pouring her cold tea down the drain. She looked out of the foggy window and looked out at the night sky. The moon was full and the stars were shining through the fog and rain. The thunderstorm had finally stopped and Hermione now hoped to get some sleep. Since she had moved to Grimmauld with the Weasley's and Harry she didn't sleep well, she knew the house was perfectly safe but somehow she never felt safe here.

She put the cup on the side and turned to walk out the kitchen and up the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard voice. She knew one of them belonged to Professor Severus Snape but she couldn't quite figure out who the other voices belonged to. She quietly crept towards the kitchen door and listened to what the voices were saying.

'I'm sorry Draco.' A deep voice said to the young man. Hermione couldn't quite make out who was speaking; she knew that voice from somewhere but she wasn't quite sure where from.

'You killed her! You're the one to blame for this! You took her to him and he killed her, you might as well have killed her yourself.' Draco whispered harshly, she could tell that he was upset.

'Draco, that's no way to speak to your Father.' Professor Snape said. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised that Lucius Malfoy was in the kitchen with his son and Professor Snape.

Hermione bit her lip and looked around. She needed to alert someone. She stepped back from the doorway and walked towards the stairs. Just as she put her foot on the first step she was pulled around to come face to face with her dark eyes Professor.

'Listening in Granger?' The Professor said as he sneered at the young girl.

Hermione pulled her arm out of his gasp and stared up at him. 'Why did you bring them here? They could kill anyone of us!' she whispered harshly.

'Do you think I am that stupid Miss Granger?' He said smirking. 'The Headmaster knows they are here. They joined the Order earlier this evening.'

'I'm part of the family now Granger.' Draco said smirking from the kitchen hallway.

Hermione turned and looked at him. She took in his appearance, he was paler than usual and his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. She looked towards the older Malfoy and he too looked pale and worn out.

'The Headmaster will be here tomorrow morning to explain to the others.' Snape said as he looked at Hermione. 'I want you to show Draco the spare bedroom on the third floor situated next to my own.'

'Yes sir.' She replied obediently.

* * *

Hermione started to walk up the stairs with Draco following her. They walked up to the third floor and Hermione opened the door to the room her would be staying in. The room originally belonged to his mother when she lived here with her family many years ago. As he walked into the room he fingered her name sign on the door and tried not to let Hermione see the tears welling up in his eyes.

'Breakfast is at eight o'clock.' She said softly as she walked out of the room and stood in the doorway.

'Okay.' He replied as he turned his back to her.

'I'm sorry about your mother Ma...Draco. If you need anything I'm down the corridor.' She said as she closed the door not letting him reply.

Hermione walked down the hallway and into her room. Ironically her room belonged to Andromeda Black now Tonks who ran off to marry and Muggleborn. The room was lighter than any other room in the house and was filled with books. She closed her door and placed a locking charm on it and then dropped down onto bed.

Hermione lay staring up at the ceiling for nearly two hours without falling to sleep. She got up from her bed and pulled on loose black jogging bottoms and a white tank top and crept downstairs trying not to wake anyone.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen and turned on the light and heard a groan from behind her. She quickly turned and pointed her wand towards the noise and found a rather sleepy and drunk Lucius Malfoy resting his head against the table.

'Turn the fucking light off.' He said callously as he covered his eyes with his hand.

Hermione did and then walked towards the kettle. 'Coffee?' she asked.

'Black, two sugars.' He said as he lifted his head and looked at Hermione. He watched as Hermione made coffee and tea the muggle way.

She placed a mug in front of him and sat the opposite side of the table. The both sipped their hot drinks in silence both glancing up at each other ever so often. Hermione finished her tea and place the mug in the middle of the table; she looked up at Malfoy Senior and then spoke.

'Why did you join the Order?' She asked.

'I wondered how long it would take you to ask.' Lucius replied. 'They killed my wife, made my son watch as they tortured her, made him do things he should never have to do or see and it's ruining our lives.'

'I'm sorry about your wife.' Hermione said softly.

'Thank you Ms Granger.' He said as he nodded his head in acceptance.

'Will you spy like Professor Snape?' She asked.

'Yes.' He replied. 'I have taken a vow to help anyway I can. Draco will do the same.'

Hermione nodded and then covered her mouth as she yawned. 'Sorry.' She mumbled.

'You should go to bed Ms Granger.' He replied.

'I don't sleep well.' She replied. 'I don't feel safe here. This house...it makes me on edge.'

'You're not the only one.' Lucius replied. 'I once stayed here as a young man when I was courting Narcissa. I stayed on the first floor away from Narcissa's room and she came to my room only for us to be found by the Father. He nearly stopped our wedding contract.'

'Your Wedding contract?' Hermione asked.

'Arranged of course, all Pureblood weddings are arranged.' He said. 'I actually wanted to marry Bellatrix but my father thought Narcissa was a better wife material.' He said. 'Obviously now I realise my father knew best.'

'I would never have an arranged marriage.' Hermione said softly. 'Did you ever love her?' she asked.

Lucius looked up at Hermione stared into her brown eyes like he was looking into her soul. She quickly looked down and apologies.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I should go.' She said as she stood up.

Lucius followed suit and stood up as well. 'I didn't love her. I respected her, cared for her, gave her everything she needed but she was only the mother of my child not my lover.' He said.

Hermione slowly turned and looked at Lucius and nodded. Lucius stepped forward closing the gap between them. Hermione looked up at the tall blonde man and tried to take a step back from him when he pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her gently at first and then ruthlessly like he was seeking her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to balance herself as he pulled her to him. She then moved her hands to his shoulders and tried to push him back. Lucius broke the kiss and looked at Hermione who was flushed.

Lucius quickly dropped his hands from her body like fire. He quickly pushed past her and rushed off up the stairs leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen confused and slightly turned on.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting the first chapter up. Next Chapter will be out tonight expects some lemons and M rates stuff ;). Reviews are very much welcome! xx**


	3. Beneath the Moonless Sky

**Beneath a Moonless Sky**

**Chapter Three **

* * *

**1st May 1997 – Battle of Hogwarts**

Hermione ran up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower and pushed open the heavy wooden door to find Lucius stood by the bay window watching the happenings below. She slowly let the door close and then walked to where Lucius was stood.

She looked up at him from his side and noticed he was bleeding just above his blonde eye brow.

'You're bleeding.' She said as she stepped in front of him to have a look at his injury more closely.

'It's nothing.' He said as he continued to look out of the window avoiding Hermione's eyes.

'Were you called?' she asked.

He simply nodded and moved his hands up her bare arms. He felt her soft smooth skin under his touch. His tipped his chin down and his eyes from her dark eyes. He smiled slightly as he watched her step towards him seeking comfort from him.

'Tomorrow.' He said as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around the younger woman. 'Tomorrow, it will end.'

'And how will it end Lucius?' She said as she looked up to him nervous of his answer.

'I'm not quite sure of how it will end Hermione. What I do know is that some of us won't come out of it unscathed.' He said deeply. 'I don't know whether I will survive this. If the Dark Lord finds out of my betrayal he'll kill me or worst kill my son.'

'He won't find out.' She said quickly.

Lucius smiled softly showing off his perfect white teeth. He ran the back of his hand on her cheek and leaned down closer to her face and kissed her gently. Hermione wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck and pushed herself against his chest.

Lucius smirked against her mouth and pulled back. For the past three months Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood Death Eater had been having a secret affair with Muggleborn Witch Hermione Granger. Whilst at Grimmauld they tip toed around each other both trying not to let on that they were secretly spending nights together. Ever since the first kiss, Hermione had been addicted to the blonde haired man. It was like he was a drug; bad but made you feel ever so good.

'You should go.' He said as he kissed her head softly. 'There'll wonder where you are.'

'I said I wanted to be alone.' She said as she looked up at him. 'I want to be with you. If this is...our last night then I wants to spend it with you.'

Lucius didn't need to hear another word. He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her with abandonment as if this was their last kiss. He pulled them back against the stone wall and pushed Hermione back trapping her between the wall and himself.

Hermione ran her hands down his clothed chest and started to undo the buttons of his rich robe. Lucius began kissing Hermione's neck and running his hands underneath her black tank top. As Hermione pushed off his robe and it fell to the floor, Lucius dragged her top up her body and pulled it off leaving her in only her purple lace bra.

Hermione began unbuttoning his white shirt trying to get it off him as soon as possible. As soon as it was undone Lucius pulled it off leaving him bear chested. Hermione undid the button on her jeans and pushed them to the floor stepping out of them showing off her purple French knickers which she knew Lucius loved.

As soon as she was free from her jeans she found herself pushed back against the wall and lifted up in Lucius's arms.

'Wrap.' He said motioning to her legs wanting her to wraps her long legs around him which she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck as well to secure their position. She never doubted Lucius would drop her but she needed the extra security.

Lucius ran his hands up her bag and undid her bra and pulled it off quickly and threw it across the room. He quickly latched onto her nipples sucking and licking making Hermione arch into him and moan.

'Lucius...more. Need you.' She moaned as she felt his hand graze her bum.

Lucius lifted Hermione up a little higher and pulled her knickers down her legs letting Hermione stand back on her own two feet as he removed them from her legs. As he threw her knickers across the room, Hermione attacked his trousers. She pulled them down and he stepped out of them leaving him naked; he never did wear boxers.

Hermione once again found herself lifted in the air with her legs wrapped around Lucius's waist. She felt his hard cock against her and tried to push herself on him but Lucius quickly pulled away not letting her have what she wanted.

'Please.' She begged as she kissed Lucius's neck under his ear. 'Please Lucius, I need you.'

'You sure do.' He said as he thrust himself inside of her tight pussy making Hermione scream out in pleasure.

Lucius gave everything he had thrusting with abandonment making Hermione scream out. Hermione clung onto him as tightly as she could as she met his thrusts. She loved hearing his pleasure. Not often did he express himself while they make love but when he did it made Hermione wild.

'Luc...Lucius.' Hermione moaned as her orgasm took over and she flung her head back arching her back.

'Fuck!' Lucius swore as he came inside Hermione.

Hermione let her legs unwrap from Lucius's waist and the both sunk onto the floor on top of Lucius's robe. Lucius pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped the side of his robe around her to shield her from the cold May air.

Hermione kissed his bare chest and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and he looked flush from the love making. She would cherish these moments forever.

'Are you alright?' He asked her as he opened his eyes.

'I'm very alright. Are you?' she asked as she looked at him.

'I'm also very alright.' He said smirking.

'I love you.' She blurted out suddenly.

Lucius looked shocked at her declaration; he cared for Hermione but did he love her? He wasn't sure. He adored her body and her mind but he couldn't confess his love for her not now, not when tomorrow he might not even be in this world.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.' She said as she sat up.

'You said what you feel Hermione, there is nothing wrong with that.' He said as he two stood up.

Hermione watched as Lucius pulled on his trousers and then his shirt. He grabbed his wand and cleaned them both magically.

Hermione stood up and pulled on the clothes trying not to look at Lucius. Once they were both dressed they returned back to the window as if nothing had happened.

'If I do survive tomorrow we cannot continue this.' He said emotionless.

'Why not?' she said as she looked at him.

'We are too different. I am too old for you Hermione; my son is your age. What we have now is...something to keep us going, it makes us feel alive.' He said. 'You have a life to live Hermione; I'm an old man who had to pay for his crimes.'

'You've already paid for them Lucius.' She replied. 'You will be cleared.'

'I may be but I'll have to be interviewed and maybe trialled.' He replied. 'Let's not ruin what we have by fighting about this.'

'I don't want this to end.' She said as she looked at him.

'All good things must come to an end.' He said as he kissed her on the lips. 'I must go. Take care of yourself.'

And with that he was gone.

* * *

**AN: I called this chapter 'Beneath the Moonless sky' it's actually a song from 'Love Never Does' the Phantom. Check out the song, it is very powerful and perfect for the story. Reviews are welcome! xx**


	4. The Granger Girls

**The Granger Girls **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**18****th**** June 1999 – Hermione's Flat**

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ginny after cooking a dinner for them and then went into Isla's nursery. Isla was sat in the middle of the floor playing with the dolly that Ginny and Harry had brought her tonight.

As soon as Isla saw her mummy walk into the room she smiled with glee and reached her arms out to Hermione.

'Mama.' She said until Hermione lifted her into her arms.

Hermione walked to the corner of the room and sat down in the pink rocking chair with Isla in her lap. She reached across to the small bookcase and pulled out the fairytale book which she loved to read to her little girl. She snuggled Isla into the crook of her arm and began to read the muggle story of Repunzel.

'A long time ago, a husband and wife lived happily in a cottage at the edge of a wood. But one day the wife fell ill. She could eat nothing and grew thinner and thinner. The only thing that could cure her, she believed, was a strange herb that grew in the beautiful garden next to their cottage. She begged her husband to find a way into the garden and steal some of this herb, which was called rapunzel.' She said as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

'One day, she caught the husband creeping into her garden. When he told her what he had come for, the witch gave him some rapunzel, but she made him promise to give her their first-born child in return. The husband agreed, thinking that the witch would soon forget the promise. He took the rapunzel back to his wife, who felt better as soon as she had eaten it. A year later, a baby girl was born and the witch did come and take her away. She told the couple they would be able to see their daughter in the garden behind their house. Over the years they were able to watch her grow up into a beautiful child, with long fair hair. The witch called her Rapunzel after the plant her father had come to take. When she was twelve years old, the witch decided to lock Rapunzel up in a high tower in case she tried to run away. The tower had no door or staircase, but Rapunzel was quite happy up there as she could sit at the window watching the life of the forest and talking to the birds. Yet sometimes she would sigh, for she longed to be back in the beautiful garden where she could run and skip in the sunshine. Then she would sing to cheer herself up.' Hermione stopped and looked down at Isla in her arms. The little girl was already asleep. It seemed the excitement of having Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny round had worn her out, usually she stayed awake till the end, she was a night owl like her father was.

Hermione placed the book on top of the bookcase and stood up with Isla in her arms. She walked to the white wood cot and placed Isla down softly onto the mattress. She pulled the light pink princess duvet over her small body which was encase in a pink flowery romper suit. Once she was tucked in, Hermione placed a kiss on top of Isla's head and then walked to doorway and turned off the light. She pulled the door too and walked out the room and into the living room.

She sunk down onto the sofa and sighed as the sofa moulded to her tired and sore body. Today she had been running after Isla all day at the Burrow. After spending all day there, she came home and cooked a full roast for Isla's Godparents and her best friends; she was well and truly spent.

Hermione poured herself another wine and relaxed down on the sofa. She opened up her novel she was reading and started to read. Just as she was getting into the book she was disturbed by a floo call.

'Hermione!' Ginny shouted from the floo.

'Shhh! Isla's asleep.' She said as she walked to the floo. 'What is it?'

'Minerva just called us; she wants to know whether Harry and I can go to the school on Monday and talk about the War and everything for the third years.' She said. 'Would you mind doing it for Harry? He hasn't to work.'

'I'd have to bring Isla.' She said hoping Ginny would let her off.

'Mum can look after her for you.' Ginny replied.

'Okay, well if you can check with your mum for me that would be great.' Hermione replied.

Just then Isla began crying from her bedroom. 'Ginny I'm going to have to go. Isla's woken up. I can see this being a long night.' She said as she walked back.

'Okay. Well I hope you get some sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll head to Hogwarts.' She said as she ended the call.

Hermione walked down the hallway to Isla's room and opened the door. Isla was stood up in the cot crying out for her mother. Her arms were gripping the rails and she was trying to jump upwards like she wanted out.

'its night night time.' Hermione said as she stroked her curly head.

'Mama.' She said with a huge smile making Hermione smile too.

Hermione lifted Isla out of her crib and cuddled her into her chest and kissed her head.

'Mummy's tired, she needs sleep.' Hermione said as she kissed her head.

'Sleepy Mama.' Isla repeated.

'Yes Mummy is sleepy. She needs sleep but you don't it seems.' Hermione said as she walked out of Isla's nursery and into her own room.

'Sleepy Mama.' Isla said again as Hermione put her down on her bed.

'Yes.' Hermione said as she pulled off his top and jean quickly. 'The only way mummy is going to get some sleep is if you stay with me I think.'

Isla giggled and lay back on her mother's bed. Her little hands reached out and grabbed her covered feet. She often fell asleep in this position which always amazed her.

Hermione pulled on a light night dress and got in under the covers and pulled Isla close to her. She kissed Isla's head and rubbed her stomach soothingly in hopes it would put Isla to bed.

The two Granger girls soon fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Just a little insight at Hermione's life with Isla. Next Chapter tomorrow; please leave a review, I love hearing about what you think xx**


	5. Class of 2009

**Not Yours, Mine!**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Monday 19****th**** June - Hermione's Flat**

Monday morning was a rush for Hermione. She bathed Isla and dressed her in a simple summer dress and then had a shower herself and then tried to find an outfit that hid her mummy tummy. She hated her figure after having Isla; her breast was twice the size they were before and her stomach had never returned to its flat state. She now had E breasts and a lump stomach covered in silvery lines but would she take it all back? Never.

Once she found an acceptable outfit; black jeans, white shirt, black blazer with a leopard print scarf and red heels she dropped Isla off with her 'Grandmother Molly' and went to meet Ginny back at her flat.

For Hermione, this would be the first time in nearly two years that she had been to Hogwarts. She tried to avoid the Wizardry World altogether. She didn't want to run into her past, she wanted to keep Isla away from her mistake although she knew one day she would no longer be able to hide the truth.

Ginny arrived twenty minutes later in a dark grey suit dress with black heels. Ginny always looked amazing.

'Morning.' She said brightly. 'You look amazing.' She said as she looked at Hermione. 'I love the scarf. Is that new?'

'Fleur brought it back from Paris for me.' Hermione said as she fingered the scarf. 'I thought it adds some...va va voom!' she said laughing.

'Well it sure does that.' Ginny said giggling along with Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny flooed from Hermione's flat to the Headmaster's office. Severus Snape had become the Headmaster of Hogwarts after the War and after he had been cleared. Professor Minerva McGonagall although a wonderful Headmistress did not want the job.

Ginny and Harry often came to Hogwarts to speak with students about the War and their lives whilst in a War but Hermione always refused. Ginny had to beg her to come today and Hermione was slowly started to realise that she couldn't run away any longer, she was a witch and so was her Daughter and she couldn't not let Isla be the witch she was destined to be.

* * *

**Hogwarts School – Headmaster's Office **

The girls arrived in the floo and stepped out to find Severus Snape sat solemnly at his desk.

'Good Morning Mrs Potter, Ms Granger.' He said as he stood up to shake their hands.

'Good morning Headmaster.' Ginny said as she sat down in front of the desk.

'Morning.' Hermione repeated as she sat down beside Ginny.

'At the moment the third years are studying memorable moments in Wizardry History. Today they have a double lesson about the second Wizardry War and Professor Andrews thought it best that we have war heroines.' Severus said as sat in his seat.

'I'm sure we can do that.' Ginny said as she crossed her long legs.

'Good.' He replied as he looked at Hermione. 'We also wish for Ms Granger to go into the seventh year DADA class and explain some of her own creations for the War.'

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled reassuringly.

'Okay.' Hermione replied.

'I'll floo call Mum and tell her we'll be a little late.' Ginny said smiling not letting on about Isla.

Severus only nodded not wanting to pry into their womanly gossip. He stood and motioned for them to follow and they did. Hermione and Ginny walked the halls remembering their days as students. They reached the Great Hall and walked in to find the whole Third year sat on exam desks. The Teacher's table was no longer standing on the platform; in its place were two chairs.

Severus walked them up to the platform and motioned for them each to take a seat. He then addressed the pupils.

'Ms Granger and Mrs Potter are here to tell you of their time in the War. I want you all to respect them and listen carefully. It is not easy to speak of such times but we who have lived through them understand we must talk about them to ensure they never happen again.' He said as he glared at them. 'Listen, learn and after you may ask sensible questions and I mean sensible Mr Hackberry.' He said addressing the class clown.

Hermione watched as Severus walked to the back on the Great hall and stood against the wall watching them. She looked at Ginny who was already starting the story and she continued to let her talk. She looked at the students and thought of Isla. One day Isla would be sat in their very seats; it scared her to think of her baby growing up.

'Wouldn't you agree Hermione?' Ginny said breaking Hermione's train of thought.

'Yes I would.' She said not knowing what she was agreeing to,

'War is War. People will die and some will live. That is what we lived through.' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione with a sad smile.

'Some days you didn't know whether you'd make it to the end.' Hermione said as she looked to the back of the Great Hall to find the Headmaster talking to a hooded figure.

Hermione's concentration stayed on the hooded figure while Ginny answered questions. The way the hooded figure moved was familiar; too familiar it made her on edge. She quickly forgot about the figure and answered some questions.

At the end of the talk with the Third Years, Hermione went on her way to the DADA class with the seventh years while Ginny went around the castle. After they met and went to the Headmaster's office.

'I enjoyed today.' Hermione said as they climbed the stairs.

'I'm glad. It's nice to have you here with me Mione, ever since Isla was born you don't want to come here or Hogesmede or Diagon Alley.' She said.

'I just don't want to...it doesn't matter.' She said as they reached the door.

Ginny walked in first and came to a stop when she saw who was stood beside the Headmaster. Hermione walked in and stopped behind Ginny as she saw him.

'Good afternoon Mrs Potter, Ms Granger.' Lucius Malfoy said with a slight smirk on his face. 'Your talk was very intriguing.'

'Thank you Mr Malfoy.' Ginny said as she looked at him.

'We should be going. Thank you for inviting us.' Hermione said quickly wanting to go.

Ginny noticed Hermione's strange behaviour and simply nodded along with her.

'Before you go Ms Granger I thought you'd find it interesting to have a look at our pupil list for 2009.' Severus said looking at her.

'No. I don't believe that is necessary.' She said as she walked towards the floo.

'Isla Grace Granger-Malfoy born 18th March 1998. Mother: Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor. Father: Lucius Abraxcus Malfoy, Slytherin.' He said as he looked towards Hermione who looked pale.

'Hermione?' Ginny said as she looked at her. It can't be true. Hermione would never sleep with Lucius Malfoy!

'Were you ever going to tell me?' Lucius said as he looked at Hermione. 'I have a daughter.'

'No you don't.' She replied.

'It's there in black and white.' He said. 'I have a daughter. We have a daughter and you never told me.'

'Hermione.' Ginny said as she looked at her. She walked to her and touched her arm.

'You left.' Hermione said suddenly. 'You made it clear you never wanted to see me again so why would you want anything to do with a daughter.'

'Because she's mine.' He said angrily.

'No she's mine Lucius.' She said as she quickly stepped into the floo and flooed to the Burrow leaving Ginny in shock.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews.**


	6. Isla Granger Malfoy

**Isla Granger - Malfoy**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Hermione rushed out the floo at the Burrow and rushed towards Isla who was playing happily on the floor. She picked her up and held her to her chest and let tears fall down her face. Molly rushed into the living room hearing all the commotion and looked at Hermione.

'Hermione dear, what's wrong? Where's Ginny?' she asked confused.

Just as her mother asked about her where abouts, Ginny rushed out the floo shouting for Hermione.

'Hermione!' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione.

'What on earth is going on?' Molly said looking between her daughter and her surrogate daughter.

'What the hell is going Hermione I would like to know.' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione. 'Is it true? Is he...'

'Yes.' She quickly said before Ginny let it out who Isla's father was.

'Why? How?' Ginny shouted which made Isla upset and start crying in Hermione's arms.

'I don't know! I love him!' she shouted as she cradled her daughter in her arms. 'I never planned to get pregnant, never!'

'We know that!' Ginny shouted. 'Anyone but him Hermione, anyone. Why did it have to be him?'

'You can't help who you fall in love with.' She said as she looked down at Isla.

'Will someone please tell me what you are talking about?' Molly said looking at them both.

'Lucius Malfoy is Isla's father.' Ginny said not realising that two more people had entered the living room.

'What!' Harry and Ron both shouted.

'Oh god.' Hermione whispered into Isla's curls as more tears fell down her eyes.

'Malfoy's father! You fucked Malfoy's father!' Ron said as face turned deathly pale. 'How could you!'

'I didn't...' she began.

'You didn't mean too? You didn't have to! No one pushed you to! Forgodsake Hermione, it was your choice!' Harry said angrily.

'I can't deal with this.' Ron said as he walked out into the garden and apperated.

'I should go.' Hermione said as she looked at Ginny, Harry and Molly.

'I think that might be a good idea for the time being Hermione.' Molly said as she handed Hermione the bag. 'Give them time.'

Hermione nodded and stepped into the floo and flooed back to her flat.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo and looked around her flat. She sighed and walked to her bedroom. She placed the bag on the floor and then fell onto the bed with Isla in her arms. She kissed Isla's head and looked into her daughter's dark blue eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered into her blonde curls.

Isla put in small hand on Hermione's cheek and smiled at her mother as if she was comforting her.

Hermione smiled as she kissed Isla's soft hands. This little girl was her everything and she would never let anyone take her away. Hermione laid Isla up the top of the bed on her pillows and watched as Isla tried to sit up and when she did she glared up at her mother as if to say 'leave me be.'

Hermione smiled at her daughter and grabbed hold of her little feet and pulled her down towards herself. Isla put both her hands on Hermione's face and kissed her on the lips.

'Mama...love.' she said as she kissed Hermione.

'Mummy loves Isla too.' Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione's time with Isla was short lived when she heard her floo activate. She quickly stood up holding Isla in her arms and went into the living room expecting to find Ginny or Harry however came face to face with a tall blonde man.

'How did you get in here?' Hermione said as she held Isla tighter to her chest.

'I have my ways Hermione.' He said as he tried to get a closer look at the little girl in her arms.

'Leave.' Hermione demanded.

'Not until you talk to me. I want answers Hermione. I think you owe me that.' He said.

'I owe you nothing.' She replied.

'I'm not leaving until you talk.' He said with a stern voice. 'Either talk with me now or I go to my lawyer tonight and get you dragged through the court for access to my daughter.'

'Fine.' Hermione said as she looked at him. She did not want this going to court and she didn't want Isla to have to go through having her parents fight over her. 'Let me Isla down for her afternoon sleep and we can talk.'

'I'll be waiting.' He said as he sat in the old arm chair.

Hermione walked into Isla's nursery and placed her daughter into her cot. She removed her hair clip and cardigan and led her down.

'Mummy needs to talk with...mummy needs to sort a few things out and when you wake up we'll go to the park and feed the duck. Sleepy time now.' Hermione said as she kissed Isla's head.

'No Sleepy.' Isla said with a smile.

'Just for a little while baby.' Hermione said as she put on the mobile which sang a lullaby.

Hermione left the room as Isla's eyes closed and walked back into the living room to find Lucius looking at pictures on the mantel piece. He looked the same as he did nearly three years ago when she had last seen him. His hair still blonde, no grey in sight and his body still as board.

'That was taken at her first birthday.' Hermione said as she watched him look at the picture of Isla trying to blow out her birthday candles.

'I should have been there.' Lucius said as he placed the photo down and turned to look at Hermione. 'I should have been at my daughter's first birthday.'

'Why pretend you would have accepted her Lucius? If I had come to you when I found out I was pregnant you would have paid for me to have a termination.' She said.

'Do you really think I would have? My own child. My chance of doing it all over again, being a better father than I was to Draco. I would have jumped at the chance.' He said which surprised her. 'I would never pay you to kill my child or any of my children.'

'I didn't know.' She said softly as she sat on the sofa. 'I was scared, alone and pregnant.'

'You should have come to me.' He said as he looked down at her. 'I could have provided everything for you.'

'And what would you have done when the press got hold of the information that we were sleeping together? That Isla was your baby.' She said.

'We would have dealt with it.' He said. 'And we will deal with it now.'

'No we won't.' Hermione said shaking her head.

'I will see my daughter Hermione.' Lucius said as he looked at her with determination. 'I want access. We can do this the easy way or the hard way.'

'Fine!' she said as her hands flew up. 'But the second you let her down just one you'll never see her again.'

'I know that.' He said as he sat in the arm chair.

'I mean it Lucius.' She told him.

'I know you do.' He replied.

* * *

**AN: So he knows! Staring to get interesting now! Reviews are most welcome as always! xx**


	7. Our Daughter

**Our Daughter**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

'Lucius, I mean it. I will not have Isla messed about. I am trying to give her a stable upbringing and I won't have that messed with.' She said as she stood up. 'She is everything to me; she got me through some hard times, without her I don't know whether I'd still be here.'

'What do you mean?' He said as he looked up at his one time lover.

'After the War, before I knew I was pregnant I thought of ending my life. I had the pills ready and everything. I wanted to end my life, I didn't think it was worth living anymore; the War had changed me and being alone was hard.' She said as she walked to the fireplace. 'Then I found out I was pregnant.'

'Tell me how you found out?' He said.

'I started being sick; I thought it was a virus. I went to Molly and asked her for a potion and she asked me if it was possible I was pregnant, I knew there could have been a possibility as we didn't use a charm that night before the Finale Battle so I asked her to perform the pregnancy charm to see if I was and as she did a huge white light shone from my stomach.' She said smiling at the memory. 'And from then on I had something to live for.'

'Did you ever think of telling me?' He asked.

'I tried many times actually. I wrote so many letters but I never sent them. I actually kept them.' She said as she turned to him.

'I take it by the Weasley's reaction they don't know that I fathered Isla?' he said saying his daughter's name for the first time.

'Of course they don't.' She spat. 'I couldn't exactly say that I had shagged Lucius Malfoy and was carrying his child. They would have thought I was mad for one and that I was some kind of whore.'

'You are not a whore Hermione.' He said as he looked at her.

'They would have never understood that I loved you.' She said as she turned around and lit the fire.

'Will they understand now?' he asked as he stood up.

'I don't know. Harry and Ginny they love Isla; there her God-parents but I don't know how they'll feel now they know especially as you tried to kill them both multiply times.' She said softly.

'That was in the past. They're good friends to you Hermione and I doubt they will disown you. Give them time.' He said as he stood next to her.

'Will you tell Draco?' she said as she looked up at him.

Lucius didn't get the opportunity to answer as Isla's cry interrupted them. Lucius looked towards the nursery and then at Hermione.

'Can I see her?' he asked.

'I'll bring her out once I've changed her.' Hermione said as she walked towards the nursery.

Hermione entered Isla's nursery and went to her crying daughter. She picked her up out of the crib and held her close trying to comfort her.

'You normally sleep for a good few hours.' Hermione said as Isla quietened down. 'I bet it's because you know he's out there don't you?'

'Mama.' Isla said as she nuzzled into Hermione's neck.

'Let's get you changed and into something more comfortable.' She said as she walked to the changing mat and changed Isla's nappy.

She then dressed Isla in pink jumper dress not bothering to put tights on her knowing Isla would only get holes in them crawling about as she wasn't yet walking. She picked Isla up and kissed her on the cheek and slowly walked to the door.

This would be the first time Isla met her father. The first time she would set eyes on the man who fathered her. After today there was no turning back. Hermione took one last look at her daughter and then kissed her head.

'Here we go.' She whispered to herself as she opened the door.

Hermione opened the nursery door and took a single step into the living room. Lucius looked up at them and a small smile graced his lips. He didn't know whether to stand up or to stay sitting or to approach them or not.

Hermione walked to the sofa and sat down with Isla on her lap. Isla looked at Lucius with her dark blue eyes and then looked at Hermione.

'Look' she said as she pointed to Lucius like he was a picture on the wall.

'I know. That's Lucius.' She said with a small smile. 'He's come to see you.'

'Me?' she questioned although it was more like repeating what her mother said. 'Mama.' She said as she struggled to get off Hermione's lap. She wanted to explore.

As soon as her little bare feet hit the carpet she was off crawling. She went straight to Lucius's legs and sat at his feet looking up at him. She then pointed to him and shouted 'look' again trying to make her mother look at the new person sitting in their living room.

'Yes, Lucius.' Hermione repeated.

Isla looked up at Lucius and then placed her hands on his trousers and pulled herself up to standing. Hermione edged forward on the sofa wanting to hold her baby close to her.

Lucius held out his hands slowly and watched as Isla placed her soft baby skinned hands in his large hands. Isla giggled as she bounced herself on her feet as she gripped onto Lucius.

Isla let go off Lucius's hands and fell onto her nappy covered bottom. She looked shocked for a second but soon smiled again showing off her few white teeth. She then put her arms up and shouted to Lucius.

'Up! Up!' she said with enthusiasm

Lucius looked at Isla and then at Hermione as if asking acceptance to do what the little girl wanted. Hermione nodded slowly and Lucius lifted Isla onto his lap.

Isla sat comfortably against Lucius's chest and smiled up at him. She reached out her hand for his hair and wound her fingers in it. Hermione giggled slightly and then thought of the times after they had, had sex when she would wove her fingers in her fingers, she loved how soft his hair felt.

Lucius pulled Isla's hand away from his hair and smiled down at the little girl. He held onto her little hand and placed kisses on her tiny fingers making her chuckle; a real baby belly laugh.

'She's like Draco was as a young infant.' Lucius said. 'Looks similar to him too.'

'I can't see it.' Hermione said as she looked at Lucius. 'How will Draco take the news? He'll realise Isla was conceived close after his mother's death.'

'I expect he will be upset but once he meets her that will change.' He said as he ran his fingers through his daughter's curly hair which she got from her mother.

'I'm sure he'll love to know that we were together.' Hermione said as she looked at Lucius.

'That's none of his business.' He said as he looked at Hermione. 'All people need to know is we conceived a child together and we are both raising her together.'

'By together you mean parenting together.' Hermione said.

'No I mean as a family.' He said.

Hermione shook her head as she looked at Lucius. 'I won't stop you ever seeing Isla Lucius. You are her father and the father of my child but that is it.'

'Don't lie Hermione, you know I mean more to you than that.' Lucius said as he rocked a tired Isla in his arms.

'You may have meant something to me two years ago but not anymore.' Hermione said as she stood up and walked to Lucius. She picked Isla out of Lucius's arms and pressed a kiss on her head and walked in front of the fire place. 'This doesn't change anything. You will see Isla while I am around until I am comfortable with leaving her alone with you.'

'Have you forgotten I've done this before? I have a son who is your age! I know what to do with a baby.' He said getting angry.

'Do you? I thought Draco was raised by a nanny. You only bothered with him when it suited you.' She said as she glared at him. 'If you want to be a father with Isla, you have to be hands on otherwise you know where the door is.'

'I'll take you to court Hermione.' He said with a glare.

'All I am asking if that for the first couple of times she meets you I'm there. Afterwards you can have her for the day and maybe overnight once a month or something but for now I want to be there.' She said as she looked at Isla. 'I know you would never hurt her Lucius, I know you remember.'

Lucius walked towards the mother of his child and his daughter and looked at Hermione. 'That's perfectly fine.' He said with a soft smile. 'That's all I want...for know.'

'That's all you're getting Lucius.' She said as she looked up from Isla.

Lucius smirked as he touched Hermione's cheek knowing she couldn't stop him because she was holding a now sleeping Isla. 'You still love me Hermione I can see it in your eyes.'

Hermione moved away from him sharply and glared. 'You should go. I have things to do.' She said.

Lucius only nodded and stood by the fireplace as he watched Hermione walk towards the nursery. As she was about to walk into the nursery she stopped and spoke. 'I may still love you Lucius but you've never loved me.' And with that she left him alone in her living room slightly taken back.

* * *

**AN: Hope this chapter is a little longer for those who wanted a longer chapter! Reviews are welcome as always; loving your feedback!**


	8. Sister

**Sister**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Lucius flooed straight to Malfoy Manor and then rushed off to his office. As soon as he was in his office he poured himself some whiskey and then sat down in his chair behind his magnificent oak wood desk.

'Father.' Draco said as he looked in on his father drinking whiskey.

'Good evening Draco.' Lucius said as he looked up at his adult son and then looked down the picture of him on his desk. He picture was of Draco on a broom with Lucius behind him.

'I went to the office, you weren't there.' Draco said as she sat down.

'I had other business to sort out.' Lucius said as he placed the glass on the table. 'Some difficult business.'

'The Minister?' Draco questioned.

'No. I went to Hogwarts.' Lucius said. 'Severus found something quite surprising and thought I should know.'

'What did Severus find?' Draco asked wondering if it had to do with him.

'I have a daughter.' Lucius said as he looked at Draco whose eyes were a wide as saucers.

'You have a daughter?' Draco repeated slowly.

Lucius only nodded and got up for pour himself another whiskey. As he poured the whiskey into the glass tumbler he sighed.

'She's fifteen months old.' Lucius said as he turned to watch how Draco reacted. 'She was conceived the night before the Finale Battle.'

'I don't want the details thank you.' Draco replied.

Lucius walked back to his seat and sat down. He sipped the whiskey and let it run down his throat giving him a warm feeling. He offered Draco a drink but he shook his head.

'Who's her mother?' He asked as he looked at his father.

'Hermione Granger.' Lucius said knowing Draco would react badly.

'Granger? Mudblood Granger? You fucked Hermione Granger and not only just fucked her you managed to get her pregnant.' He shouted as he stood up knocking his chair to the floor. 'Have you ever heard of contraception?'

'Of course I have Draco.' He said as he glared at his son for making such a scene. 'We got carried away and one thing led to another and she conceived.'

Draco shook his head and started pacing up and down Lucius's office. For a few minutes there was silence in the room, not one of them speaking.

'Mother would have only been dead three months.' He said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

'That's right.' Lucius said softly. 'Draco, I know you're upset...'

'Upset? My mother wasn't even cold in the ground and you were off fucking some Mudblood who was also my classmate! Then you get her pregnant!' He shouted.

'I know Draco.' Lucius said as he watched Draco pace again. 'I never planned for this to happen but this is what it is.'

'You've seen her then?' Draco said as he crossed his arms.

'Isla?' He asked.

'Is that her name?' he asked.

Lucius nodded. 'Isla Grace.' He said with a smile. 'She's very much like you were as a child.'

'She's a half-blood.' Draco said as he picked up the chair he had knocked over and sat down.

'I know that.' Lucius said. 'It doesn't change anything, she is still my daughter like you are my son.'

'What about Granger?' Draco said.

'Hermione was not too happy to see me. I don't think she ever wanted me to know.' He said as he once again looked at the baby picture of Draco and thought of Isla asleep in his arms.

'So she was going to keep...'

'Isla away from me. She never wanted me to know.' Lucius said.

'So was that night a one off then?' Draco asked.

'No.' Lucius replied. 'We were casually seeing each other while we stayed at Grimmauld Place.'

'You were together!' Draco said with disgust. 'You actually willingly went to a Mudblood's bed.'

'It was more she came to my bed.' Lucius said with a smirk. 'Blood didn't matter at that point and neither does it now. I have a daughter with Hermione and I want to bring her up in a family environment.'

'You mean make Hermione a Malfoy?' Draco said knowing what his father was thinking.

'Well that was my plan however she has other plans.' Lucius said as he leant back. 'Hermione believes that we can raise Isla together but lead separate lives. I would rather she and Isla were here with me.'

'So you have feelings for Granger?' Draco said trying to hide his disgust.

'That is something I need to figure out.' He said as he crossed his arms like his son.

'So you do like her?' Draco said smirking.

'Well I obviously did.' He said.

'But now?' Draco asked.

'I don't know Draco.' Lucius replied getting annoyed.

'Okay, I was only asking.' Draco said sounding like a teenager. 'So when do I get to meet my little sister then?'

'Soon I hope.' Lucius replied. 'I am going to go back tomorrow evening; I still have a few things I need to sort with Hermione.'

'Where is she living now?' Draco asked.

'In a Muggle village in a tiny flat; if I had my way they'd be out of their in a second.' Lucius said. 'I want the best for Isla like you had.'

'Granger is different from Mother. You can't win her with diamonds.' He said as he stood up and went to walk out.

'So how do you suggest I win her?' Lucius asked.

'By showing her you care.' And he left his father alone with his thoughts.

* * *

After Lucius left her flat and Isla was sleeping peacefully again. Hermione wrote letters to Harry, Ginny and the Weasley's. The letters weren't easy to write but they covered the basis of what had happened years ago with herself and Lucius. She asked them off for their forgiveness and told them she would approach them and would let them come to her.

She didn't want to cut herself out of their lives but she knew they would need space. Ron would be spitting feathers as would Harry while Ginny she would be in denial. To think Isla's father was Lucius Malfoy was a stab in the back for them and Hermione knew that.

The evening slowly went by and no letter was replied. Hermione did not hear from anyone. The only letter she did receive was from Lucius to tell her he would be round tomorrow evening after five o'clock to see Isla and herself. Hermione quickly replied saying that would be fine.

As she went to bed that night she thought of the night before the Battle; the night she spent with Lucius, she wondered if they would ever be like that again. She shook her head of those feelings and closed her eyes but she couldn't get Lucius out of her mind.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews! Please keep them coming. xx**


	9. Family

**Chapter Eight**

**Family**

* * *

Lucius arrived at Hermione's flat just after five o'clock. He walked out of her small fireplace to find Hermione curled up on the sofa asleep with Isla laid close to her mother's chest sleeping in the warmth and comfort of her mother.

Lucius smiled as he watched Hermione unconsciously pull Isla closer to her and watched as Isla snuggled into her mother. He wished he had a camera to capture this very moment.

Lucius removed his robe and placed it on the arm chair and then turned back to look at Hermione to find Isla awake and looking at Lucius. Lucius walked towards them quietly and picked Isla up and brought her close to him trying to stop her from crying out and waking her mother.

'Mama.' Isla said as she looked down at Hermione. 'Look' she said as she pointed at Hermione. 'Mama sleepy.' She said as she looked at Lucius.

'Your mother is sleeping; she obviously needs it.' Lucius said as he sat down in the arm chair with Isla.

Lucius took the moment to hold Isla close to him and breathe in her smell; the beautiful smell of babies. He placed a quick kiss on her head and smiled as Isla played with the button on his shirt still sleepy from her afternoon nap.

Hermione awoke to find her arms empty. She looked down to find Isla gone, she shot up and looked around the living room expecting to find the little girl crawling about but instead saw Lucius sat in the arm chair with Isla.

'It's alright.' Lucius said trying to calm Hermione.

'You scared me.' Hermione said as she watched Isla with Lucius.

'Sorry. I arrived and you were both asleep. She woke so I picked her up so she wouldn't wake you.' He said. 'Have you not been sleeping well?'

'I'm fine.' She said as she stretched her back and straightened herself out.

'Did you not go to work today?' He asked as she removed Isla's hand from his blonde hair.

'I work part time; it's not my day to work.' She said.

'Where do you work?' he asked.

'A book store in the town centre.' She said embarrassed. 'I need the money and it pays well.'

'That remind me, I transferred some money into your account today.' He said as he looked down at Isla.

'Lucius I don't want your money.' She said as she stood up.

'It's child maintenance I should have paid for two years and I may have added a bit more.' He said. 'Also Isla has been added to my vault as Draco is. She's my daughter and a Malfoy so she shares the inheritance.'

'So she's one very rich little girl.' Hermione said as Lucius put Isla onto the floor.

'Very.' Lucius said with a smirk.

Isla crawled to her mother and stood up on her feet holding onto Hermione's jeans. Hermione stroked the unruly curls on top of Isla head and smiled as she watched Isla bat her hand away.

'I spoke with Draco last night, he knows about Isla.' He said softly as he watched Hermione sit down on the floor and hold Isla up and help her walk a little.

'And?' she asked.

'He took it...rather well after a while.' He said. 'He was shocked to say the least.'

'I expect he was.' Hermione said smiling.

'He would like to meet Isla.' Lucius said.

'Later.' She said as Isla fell onto her bottom. 'I would like her to get use to you first before we bring in Draco. It can be confusing for her.'

'Of course.' Lucius said as he watched them together. There was something beautiful about watching the two of them together. 'Have you heard from your friends?'

'No.' she said as she helped Isla up not looking at Lucius. 'I sent them letters but I got no replies from anyone, not even Molly which means I'll have to call in sick tomorrow for work as I've got no one to look after Isla.'

'I could.' He said softly.

Hermione turned and looked at Lucius. 'What about work?'

'Draco can handle one day without me.' He said.

'Would you come here and stay with her? I only work six hours.' She said.

'I will stay here all day with her.' Lucius said as he stood up from the chair and bent down and held out his hands to Isla.

Isla looked at Lucius and let go of Hermione's hands and looked at Lucius again. She carefully took a small step towards him.

'That was her first step!' Hermione said as she smiled hugely. Isla took another step and then fell forward into Lucius's arms.

Lucius pulled Isla to him and kissed her cheek. 'Clever little girl.' He said as Isla clapped her hands and then planted a kiss on Lucius.

Hermione laughed at the two of them; they looked so alike she thought as she watched Lucius looked at Isla. They were perfect.

Hermione left the two of them together as she made dinner for them all. Lucius has agreed to stay and Hermione was nervous cooking; she was a good cook but she had never cooked for Lucius before and he was use to perfect meals made by trained house elves.

Dinner was served an hour later and Lucius was pleasantly surprised with Hermione's cooking; he even asked for seconds. Hermione fed Isla her food but Lucius took over half way through stating he never got to feed Draco as he was fed in the nursery with a nanny.

After dinner, Hermione began Isla's bedtime routine. Lucius followed her around the whole flat at she did the routine she did every night.

First they bathed Isla together which she loved. The little girl giggled the whole way through her bath. She clung onto Lucius as soon as she was out clinging to his warmth as he dried her and wrapped her in a pure white towel.

They then went into the nursery where Hermione put a clean nappy on Isla. Lucius carefully watched as Hermione put on the nappy; he had never done that either but tomorrow he would have too.

Lucius then offered to dress Isla in her pink night gown. Hermione nodded and let Lucius dress their daughter. She watched as he pulled the night gown over her head and brought her arms through and then kissed her head when she was ready.

'What story should we have tonight then?' Hermione said as she stroked Isla's curls while she was in Lucius's arms.

'Can I read her a story?' Lucius asked.

'Of course.' Hermione said. 'The books are over there. She's normally asleep in five minutes.'

'Go take a long hot bath, relax for a while.' He said as he sat down in the rocking chair with Isla.

Hermione watched as the two sat together. Isla was happy in Lucius's company and to tell the truth so was she. She liked having someone else here with her; adult company.

* * *

Hermione left the two and took Lucius's advice and got into a hot soapy bubble bath. She felt amazing. This was the first time in two years she could do this properly. She laid back and rested her head on the back of the tub sighing with relief. She was so relaxed she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close.

'You look relaxed.' A deep voice said scaring her.

'Lucius!' She shouted as she sat up and covered the breast. 'Get out!'

Lucius didn't react just simple sat on the toilet seat and looked at Hermione with a smirk. 'I've seen it all before.' He said.

'Yes well everything has changed since then. I'm bloody twice the size I was and...' she shook her head and reached for her towel however Lucius was quicker and summoned it to him.

'Lucius.' She said through gritted teeth.

'I can't see a thing Hermione.' He said as he held the towel in his hands. 'I just wanted to talk.'

'We can't talk when I'm dressed and not in the bath?' she said as she laid back down with her arms across her chest.

'Relax.' He said as he leant forward.

'What do you want to talk about?' she asked.

'Tomorrow.' He said. 'I'll come here for eight and stay till you're back from work.'

'Are you sure about this? I can call in sick.' She said.

'I can look after my daughter Hermione.' He said. 'I may not know everything but I'm sure we will survive if not I will contact the Manor; Draco's elf nanny still works. I could bring her along?'

'No!' Hermione practically shouted. 'No elves. You will look after your daughter yourself.'

'That's fine.' He said.

'And no taking her to the Manor.' Hermione said. 'I don't want her going there without me.'

'That is fine too.' He said. 'I can understand that. The Manor is safe now though I might add. There are no dark artefacts in the house.'

'Well you get Auror checked practically every month.' She said looking at Lucius.

'Correct. How do you know? That's private.' He asked.

'Harry's an Auror; Head Auror.' She replied with a slight smile.

'Of course.' He said as he stood up. 'I should go and leave you in peace.'

'Mmm.' She replied as she closed her eyes. 'That would be good.'

Lucius smiled and dropped her towel onto the floor. He leant over Hermione and quickly captured her lips in his. Hermione, shocked at Lucius tried to pull away from him but she was stuck against the back on the tub so had to choice but to receive his kiss.

Lucius pulled back with a smile and then turned and walked out. 'See you tomorrow my darling.'

Hermione gasped as she heard him use her nickname from years ago. She watched Lucius walk out and sighed.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews; I love how you are loving this story! **

**Thank you very much to:**

*** AriesPrincess-Slyffindor **

***alysha813**

***MaryVic**

** for your lovely reviews. **


	10. I want, doesn't get

**I want doesn't get**

* * *

The next morning, Lucius kept to his word and arrived at eight o'clock. When we walked out of the fireplace he saw Isla sat on the floor banging a book on the floor and Hermione running around in tight grey work trousers and a white tank top.

'Morning.' He said as he bent down to Isla and took the book out of her hands.

'Morning!' Hermione shouted back as she ran into the kitchen. 'I've been called in early, new stock or something.'

'Good thing I'm on time then.' Lucius said as he picked Isla up into his arms.

'Very.' She said as she walked out of the kitchen with toast in her hand. 'I'll be back at three o'clock hopefully if I have to stay later I'll owl you. You don't have anything planned for this evening do you?'

'Nothing except getting you into bed.' He said with a sly smirk making Hermione blush ruby red.

'Lucius!' She screeched making Isla jump in her father's arms. 'Don't say such things in front of her; she'll pick up your words.'

'She can hardly say anything Hermione.' He said as he looked at Isla. 'Now you better go and we will see you tonight.'

'Okay.' She said forgetting everything Lucius had said.

Hermione leant forward and kissed Isla on her head. 'Be good for you...Daddy.' she said softly.

'Daddy?' Lucius asked as he looked at Hermione.

'Of course.' She said with a huge smile. 'Be good Isla for Daddy and Daddy be good.' She said as she rushed out leaving Lucius and Isla to themselves.

Lucius spent the whole morning trying to get Isla dressed. He first undressed the little girl and then tried to change a nappy however it was harder than Hermione made it look. After twenty minutes Lucius finally got a nappy on his daughter and then tried to get her dressed but it seemed that this little girl did not want to get dressed today.

'Isla, you are going to let me change you.' He said with determination.

'No!' she shouted at him.

'Isla.' He said with a warning tone. Baby Draco would have never said no to his father because he knew he'd get a smacked bottom but baby Isla seemed to like to wind her father up.

Half an hour later, Isla was finally dressed in a simple lilac dress with no tights or socks but dressed nevertheless. Lucius next hurdle was lunch. Hermione had frozen a meal for Isla and told Lucius simply to heat the dish which he did.

He put Isla in the high chair and began to feed her but soon found not only Isla covered in food but himself. It seemed that Isla liked to throw her food; he wondered if she did that with Hermione but he doubted it.

After feeding or smothering Isla in her lunch, Lucius decided that a bath was indeed needing. He bathed Isla and as he dried her off and wrapped her in a towel he found her sleeping in his arms.

He took her to the nursery and dressed her in a fresh baby grow and then sat in the arm chair in the living room with his sleeping daughter curled into him. Lucius soon found his own eyes closing.

* * *

Hermione arrived home earlier than she thought. She walked through her flat into the living room to find a sleeping Lucius holding a sleeping Isla. She smiled as she watched the two and quickly went into her room and grabbed the camera. She took a few photos of the pair and then walked towards them.

'Lucius.' She said as she touched his shoulder making him jump.

'What?' He mumbled as he awoke.

'Good afternoon sleepy.' She said as she sat on the arm of the chair.

'I wasn't sleeping I was...' he began.

'Resting you eyes?' she questioned. 'How was your day?'

'Hard work.' He said as he looked at the perfect angel in his arms. 'She's hard work. She had a stubborn streak like her mother. She didn't want to get dressed this morning and then lunch time.'

'What happened?' she asked.

'Food everywhere. I had to bathe her.' He said as he looked at Isla still wet curls.

'That can sometimes happen.' Hermione said smiling. 'Has she walked again today?'

'No.' He said. 'She's mostly been in my arms all day.'

'You'll spoil her Lucius; if she knows you'll hold her while she sleeps she always want to sleep like that. It took me two weeks to get her to self sooth if it happens again I'm shipping her off to you.' Hermione said.

'That's fine with me.' He said as he looked up at Hermione. 'How was work my darling?' making her blush.

'Busy and rather boring.' She said.

'Why don't you quit? I could hire you to work for me?' he said seriously.

'Lucius as if that would work.' She said as she stood up and pulled off her blazer.

'Of course it would work.' He said as he looked at her. 'I need a new manager and you're the right person for the job.'

'I wouldn't be able to commit though.' She said. 'I want to be able to be home every night to put Isla to bed; I don't want her missing out of having her mum around as a baby.'

'Part time hours? Working from home? You'd only need to be in the office about ten hours a week.' He said trying to persuade Hermione.

'Let me think about it.' She said as she looked at him.

'Of course.' He said.

'Let me put her in the cot and then you can get off.' She said as she took Isla from him to only wake the little girl.

'I don't she wanted out of my arms.' He said as she tried to calm Isla in Hermione's arms.

'I told you. You're spoiling her.' Hermione said.

Hermione cradled her daughter in her arms and soon Isla stopped crying. She sat down on the sofa and let Isla onto the floor; the little girl returned to crawling around.

'I'll be back this evening.' He said as he walked towards Hermione and Isla.

'You don't have to.' Hermione said as she looked up at him. 'You've been here all day.'

'I want to. I want to put her too sleep this evening and spend some time with you.' He said.

'Lucius.' She neared but whispered.

'Hermione.' He said back to her. 'I will be back around seven o'clock.'

'Okay.' She said as he kissed Isla's head and her head.

* * *

Lucius kept to his word and arrived with a bottle of wine and dinner at seven o'clock. Isla was down for the night already and Hermione relaxing on the sofa with a book.

'I brought dinner.' He said as he held up a bag.

'What did you get?' she asked as she put down the book.

'A selection of things.' He said as he moved the coffee table with his wand and placed the food on top.

'I'll open the wine then.' She said as she took the bottle to the kitchen letting Lucius arrange the food.

The two of them sat on the rug in front of the fire eating the selection of food Lucius brought. They both had a glass of wine each and conversation was flowing.

'Where was she born?' he asked.

'The hospital.' She replied. 'You didn't think I'd have her at home did you?'

'I never know with you. I know you probably researched the best thing to do.' He said. 'Draco was born at the Manor like I was and every other Malfoy baby.'

'Except Isla' Hermione said.

'Yes well that was taken out of my hands.' He said darkly.

'I'm sorry.' She said as she reached for his hand. 'If I had known that you would have reacted this way then I would have told you. I so wish I could go back in time and change everything. I wish that life had turned out differently.'

'Well we can't change it but we can change our future.' He said.

'And what do you mean by that?' She asked as she tried to pull her hand away but Lucius wouldn't let go.

'I mean I want Isla to grow up with parents who share the same name.' He said. 'She should grow up with her parents under one roof.'

'I told you this a long time ago Lucius, I will only marry for love.' She said.

'You love me, you told me so.' He said.

'Yes but the question is do you love me? I won't marry someone who won't love me. I am not a woman who will marry you because I know you can take care of me and my daughter. I want you to marry me because you love me.' She said.

'I...care for you.' He said as he kissed her hand.

'I know that but I need more. Lucius, I would never, never take Isla away from you, never stop you seeing her but maybe we should accept we're not meant to be together.' She said. 'We want different things.'

'No we want the same I just don't know if I'm ready for what you want.' He said.

'Then we take it slowly? I don't know Lucius, you're the only man I have ever been with.' She said softly. 'There's been no one else since you Lucius.'

Lucius smiled at that revelation. 'Would you Hermione Granger court me?' he asked.

Hermione laughed and smiled. 'Of course Lucius Malfoy.' She said as she leant up on her knees and kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Thank you again for your reviews! Every one means everything to me! Hope you like this chapter! xx**


	11. Silence

**Silence**

* * *

Hermione Granger was now being courted by Lucius Malfoy; yes you heard correctly. He had asked her in front of the fire if he could court/date her. She had kissed him with happiness; she couldn't quite believe it. They spent the night together cuddled up talking about their past, their daughter and their hoped for future.

Hermione said goodbye to him that night with a huge smile on her face. She went to sleep dreaming of a white wedding and more children; she couldn't wait to spend more time with him and start to feel like they were a proper couple, a couple who would go out in public to dinners and balls. A couple who could take their daughter to a park or to school.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a letter from Ginny asking whether she could come round and see Isla and talk to Hermione. Hermione accepted and got herself and Isla ready for the day.

Ginny arrived just after ten o'clock. She was greeted by a weeping Isla and a frustrated Hermione.

'Everything alright?' Ginny asked as she stepped out the floo.

'Everything's fine.' Hermione said as she bounced Isla on her hip trying to calm her down. 'She's started to walk and fell and hit her arm on the coffee table.'

'She's walking?' Ginny said surprised and slight sad that she had missed her God-daughter walking.

'She walked towards Lucius, only about three steps.' Hermione said as she kissed Isla's head and placed her back on the floor. 'Do you want a drink?'

'No I'm alright.' Ginny said as she sat down in the arm chair.

Hermione nodded and sat down on the sofa and let Isla climb up on her legs. Hermione looked over at Ginny and a slight smile appeared on her face.

'Why didn't you tell us Hermione?' Ginny asked.

'Because I knew you would have reacted the way you did. None of you like Lucius, most of you wished he was dead, why would I tell you that Isla is his?' she said as she looked at her daughter. 'You wouldn't believe me if I said I love him. You would have thought he drugged me or raped me but I love him.'

'You love him or you loved him?' Ginny said.

'I love him.' She said as she looked at her friend. 'He didn't use me Ginny, we had something.'

'I just can't believe you would willingly be with him after everything.' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione. 'You are everything he hates.'

'I know that.' She said softly.

'It's just so hard for us to understand.' Ginny said. 'We don't want you getting hurt again. We don't want Isla to get hurt.'

'I know that and I love you all for that.' Hermione said as she lifted Isla into her arms. 'I just want you all to be there for me, if you can't then that's fine too.'

'We're not going to just let you go Hermione.' Ginny said. 'Isla's our God-daughter and you are like my sister.'

'I've missed you all.' Hermione said as she let tears fall down her face.

'Oh Mione!' Ginny said as she stood up and sat down next to Hermione. 'I'll always be here for you.'

'Thank you.' She said trying not to sob her heart out.

'Now, you need to tell me what is going on with you and that man.' She said as she lifted Isla into her arms and smothered her in kisses.

Hermione spent the next hour telling Ginny everything from their first kiss to the previous night. Ginny was surprised at what she was hearing. She couldn't imagine Lucius Malfoy as a doting father or even a lover. Hearing Hermione telling her about their love affair kind of made her see another side of the dark wizard however Ginny still didn't feel comfortable with him.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ginny spent time with her God-daughter and best friend. They organised a shopping trip out for the end of the week and organised for Hermione to join the whole Weasley family on Sunday for lunch.

Ginny left just before five o'clock as Hermione mentioned Lucius normally comes round. Ginny left leaving Hermione and Isla awaiting Lucius's arrival however he never came. Hermione, who was slightly annoyed and upset that he hadn't come to see them, started Isla's bedtime routine and put her to bed however Isla was having none of it.

The little girl was now use to having her blonde haired father put her to sleep or rock her to sleep and Hermione was just not good enough therefore Hermione spent another two hours trying to console her daughter and get her to sleep.

Hermione went to bed that night annoyed and no longer dreaming of a perfect future.

* * *

The next day, Hermione dropped Isla at the Burrow and was greeted by a warm and happy Molly who was glad to see her adopted daughter and Granddaughter. Hermione stayed for a morning tea and spoke with Molly and then went onto work.

After work, Hermione collected Isla and went back to her flat. She cooked enough dinner for herself, Isla and even Lucius however he never turned up.

For the second night in the week, Hermione went to sleep wanting to know why Lucius had visited.

For the next three nights Hermione put an inconsolable little girl to bed and then went to her bed trying to sleep however only ended up thinking of one blond Wizard.

* * *

On Friday, Hermione and Isla joined Ginny on a shopping trip in Diagon Alley for the first time in about two years. Hermione although enjoyed the day wanted nothing more than to see Lucius she even hoped to see him in Diagon Alley and on her way home she even walked past his office building but no such luck.

Friday night was a stressful and upsetting night for Hermione. She was woken in the middle of the night by a high pitch cry. She immediately ran to Isla to find her burning up.

Hermione took off Isla's Pyjamas and put a cold flannel to her head. She took her temperature which was too high and immediately floo called Molly who told Hermione to go straight to the Hospital.

Hermione was seen straight away and soon Harry and Ginny arrived to support Hermione.

'Have they said what they think is wrong?' Harry asked as he watched Hermione stroke Isla's hand.

'No.' She said as she looked at Harry. 'What if it's something serious?'

'I doubt it is.' Ginny said. 'I expect its bad flu.'

'I hope so.' Hermione said as she looked at Isla.

'Have you contacted Lucius?' Ginny asked.

'No.' She replied. 'I haven't seen him all week; he's obviously not bothered with us.'

'You should contact him Hermione.' Ginny said not believing her own words.

'No need.' A deep voice said from behind them.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing xx**


	12. Hospitals and Excuses

**Hospitals and Excuses**

* * *

'Lucius.' Hermione said as she looked up.

'The nurse thought her father should know and rightly so.' He said as he made his way towards Isla on the other side of the bed from Hermione. 'What happened?'

'She woke up screaming. She's got a high fever, I called Molly and she told me to come here. They're doing tests but they're taking ages. We don't know what's wrong with her.' Hermione replied as she looked at Isla.

'Where's the Healer?' He asked as he looked out towards the nurses' station.

'He went to get her blood results.' Harry said as Ginny moved towards him. He wrapped an arm around his wife knowing she was still scared of Lucius. 'We're going to wait outside.'

'That's fine.' Hermione said as he watched Harry pulled Ginny out the room before she broke down crying. 'Ginny's scared of you.'

'I know.' He said as he looked at Isla. 'Why didn't you floo call me?'

'Where the hell have you been? You haven't been to see Isla all week. Do you know she cried every night for her father? I have been up at least five times a night because she can't settle. No wonder she's ill.' Hermione whispered through gritted teeth to Lucius trying not to wake her ill daughter

'You should have called me. I would have come, anytime you or Isla, I am only a floo away.' He said harshly.

'Well you weren't this week. Where the hell were you? You said you wanted to court me or whatever and then disappeared of the face of the earth.' She said wanting to scream at him.

'Ms Granger? Mr Malfoy?' The male Healer said as he entered the room knowing he was interrupting the two.

'Healer Smyth.' Hermione sat as she stood up. 'Have the results come back?'

'Yes they have and I have some bad news.' He said walking towards them.

'What's wrong?' Lucius said as he too stood up.

'Isla has got Dragon Pox it seems.' Healer Smyth said. 'It doesn't look like she has a server case but I would like her to stay in for a few days so we can administrate the anti-biotic and just keep an eye on her.'

'Of course.' Hermione said. 'How on earth did she get Dragon Pox? She hasn't been in contact with anyone. I thought Dragon Pox's were no longer harm.'

'They're not normally however if someone in your family has had them then it is more likely that you will get them. She may have picked them up from a person but it's more than likely it was airborne.' The Healer replied.

'No one in her family has had them.' Hermione replied.

'They did.' Lucius replied as he sat down. 'My father had Dragon Pox; he died from them when I was just out of Hogwarts.'

'You never said.' Hermione said as she turned to him.

'It was never talked about.' He replied. 'Healer Smyth I would like my daughter moved to a private ward and room. I would also like a second opinion from my private Healer.'

'Of course Mr. Malfoy. I will set that up immediately and get Miss Malfoy moved as soon as possible.' He said.

'It's Miss Granger. Isla Granger.' Hermione said as she sat down.

'Granger – Malfoy.' He said as he sat down.

'Of course.' The Healer said as he walked off leaving Hermione and Lucius's glaring at each other.

'What did the Healer say?' Harry said as he walked in alone.

'Dragon Pox.' Hermione said softly as she looked at Isla. 'Not a serious case though thank god.'

'Are they letting her home?' Harry asked.

'Not yet. They just want to observe her while they give her some anti-biotic.' Hermione said.

'She's being moved to a private ward and room.' Lucius said as he stood up.

'Are you off then?' Hermione said as he stood up.

'I need to go tell Draco I will be staying here for the night. Would you like me to pick up anything for you or Isla?' he asked.

'Actually, Isla will need a few bits, could you pick something's up?' she asked.

'Of course.' He said. 'Write down what you want and I'll get them for you.'

'Thank you.' She said as she reached into her bag and grabbed her notepad and a pen.

* * *

Hermione sent Lucius on his way with to pick up bits for herself and Isla. While Lucius was away Isla was moved to a private ward and room. The nurses set up a spare bed for Hermione and set up Isla's medication.

Harry and Ginny went home and got some sleep or not sleep. Lucius finally returned with a bag full of clothes for Hermione, Isla and himself.

'Has my Healer been around?' He asked as he kissed Isla's head.

'Not yet. It's too late for him to come now; he'll be here in the morning I expect.' Hermione said.

'I pay him thousands, he should be here now.' He said as he sat down on the chair.

'Lucius, she's fine. Healer Smyth said so himself.' Hermione said. 'Tomorrow you can have your Healer check her over and he too will tell us that he is going to be fine. I understand you are worried because of your father but she'll be fine.'

Lucius only nodded and sat down on the arm chair next to the bed and looked at Isla. As he watched his daughter lie pale and lifeless on the bed he remembered his father lying on his bed at the Manor dying in pain of the same illness.

'Hermione.' He said as he looked at her unpacking the bag he brought.

'Yes?' she said not turning to look at him.

'I'm sorry I haven't been around this week.' He said. 'I...'

'I don't want your excuses Lucius. I told you when you said you wanted a part in Isla's life that if you ever messed her around that was it. I have had to console my daughter every night this week.' She said as she turned around.

'Antonin Dolohov has escaped.' He said as he looked at Hermione seriously.

'What?' she said with fear in her eyes.

'He escaped and apparently he wants revenge on a certain person who is close to my heart.' He said. 'I've been working with Severus and Kingsley every night this week to see if we could find him.'

'Aurors?' she said as she sat down on the bed.

'Searching but they can't find him. He's in England they believe but they don't know where as of yet.' He said. 'Have you not noticed Aurors outside your flat?'

'What? They've been watching me?' she said shocked.

'Of course they have. I won't let anyone hurt you or Isla. If I had my way I'd kill Dolohov now without a second thought.' He said as he stood up and walked towards Hermione. 'Hermione, I didn't mean to make you feel like you and Isla aren't wanted because you are. I wanted to come to you every night but if he is watching you I don't want him to see me there. He knows nothing about Isla and I want to keep it that way.'

'You don't think he'd hurt her do you?' She said as she looked up at Lucius.

'Never!' he said as he sat down beside her.

'I'm scared Lucius.' She said as she looked at him.

'Don't be.' He said as he pulled Hermione towards him. 'I won't let anything happen to you or Isla.'

'Lucius, he could hurt you.' She said as she held onto his upper arm. 'If he knows about us then he'll hurt you to get to me.'

'That is why we aren't going to let him know about us.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Harry.' She said as she sat up and looked at him.

'Yes Potter knows.' He said.

'He knows and he didn't tell me!' she said angrily.

'We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to worry you.' He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. 'Hermione, I want you and Isla to move into the Manor and before you start I know you hate the Manor, you have bad memories there but I want you and Isla safe and it is the safest place.'

'I could go to Grimmauld.' She said.

'He knows where that is and so does every other bugger Hermione.' He replied.

'He knows where your Manor is.' She replied to him.

'Yes but with the charms I have on the Manor there is no way he could possible get in and harm you or Isla. Please Hermione, I am begging you. Move into the Manor. It will only be until we find him. We could find him in a week.'

'I have to work Lucius.' She said as she cuddled into him.

'You're going to have to take leave for a while or quit and work for me.' He said.

'Lucius.' She said as she looked at Isla.

'Hermione, your welfare and our daughter's is my priority.' He said as he cupped her cheek. 'Please, if not for me then for her.' He said.

'Okay. We'll move to the Manor.' She said as she looked at him.

'Thank you.' He said as he kissed her.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews are most welcome xx**


	13. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor**

* * *

'Welcome to Malfoy Manor.' Lucius said as he held Isla in his arms and Hermione's hand having just apperated to the front gate of his stately home. 'You alright?' he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded and took Isla from his arms and watched as he took down the wards so they could walk through the gate and towards the Manor.

They reached the huge oak front door and entered the Manor and were met by Lucius's house elf, Pudding.

'Good evening Pudding. Has Miss Granger's belonging been transferred to her room?' he asked.

'Yes Sir. Ms Granger and Little Miss's belonging are in the rose room in the family wing.' The small house elf replied. 'Master Draco is awaiting your arrival in the living room.'

'Thank you Pudding you may go.' He said as he turned to look at Hermione. 'I know you don't like house elves but Pudding and the others are given wages and holidays before to start.'

Hermione merely only nodded again and then followed Lucius.

'Draco?' Lucius said as he opened the door to the living room.

'Father.' Draco said as he stood up.

'Draco, I believe you remember Hermione.' He said as Hermione stood beside Lucius silently holding Isla who was babbling. 'And this little one is Isla, your sister.'

'Half sister.' Draco reminded him which resulted in Lucius glaring at his son.

'Nice to see you again Draco.' She said as she tried to break the ice.

'You too.' He said as he looked at her. 'Sorry I can't stay I have a date. Don't wait up for me Father; I doubt I'll be home tonight.'

'Fine.' Lucius said as Draco walked straight past him and out of the living room. 'I'm sorry about him.' He said as he turned to Hermione.

'It must be difficult for him.' Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa and let Isla down onto the floor to move about.

'Yes I'm sure it is but he is a grown up now he needs to act like one.' Lucius said as he sat beside Hermione.

'He'll come around Lucius.' She said as she looked at him.

'I'll talk with him when he's back tomorrow.' He said as he stood up and grabbed Isla before she went towards the lit fire.

'Are you working tomorrow?' She asked knowing tomorrow was Thursday and he had already taken so much time off work.

'I will work from home. I'm afraid I won't be around much tomorrow.' He said as she sat down with Isla in his lap.

'I understand; that's fine.' She said as she took Isla from him. 'We'll just relax for the day.'

'You could help me.' He said. 'Have a look at what you'd have to do if you worked for me.'

'Are you serious about that Lucius?' she asked.

'Of course I am. You are the best for the job Hermione and you know it too. I expect you're getting bored working at the book shop. This would challenge you and you'd have more money.' He said.

'I could do with more money but like I said I don't want to work too many hours.' She said. 'I don't want to be one of those mothers who has a child minder drop off their child on their first day at school. I want to be there to pick her up and drop her off.' She said.

'And you can be. You can work from home and do school hours.' He said. 'It helps that you're with the boss too.' He smirked.

'And what about you? Will you be there to take her to school or pick her up if I needed to work longer hours?' she asked.

'Of course I could. I'm the boss. I work from home most of the time. Draco's normally in the office more that I am.' He said. 'Don't worry about such things.'

'I do though; I have to now I have Isla to think about.' She said.

'I know but I promise you this job will be on your terms.' He said as he kissed her cheek.

'I'll have a think tonight.' She said. 'Can you show us where we're staying; I need to put Isla down.'

'Of course, this way.' He said as he stood up and starting walking through the Manor with Hermione following.

They reached the second floor, family room and Lucius showed Hermione the Rose Room.

'The nursery is straight through there.' He said as he pointed to a white door.

'Was that Draco's nursery?' she asked.

'Yes.' He replied as he walked to the door. 'This was the nanny's room. My bedroom is on the other side of the nursery.'

'I see.' She said as she walked into the luxury nursery which was painted in a pale blue.

'I'll have to have it redecorated for Isla of course.' He said.

'We'll only be here a few days, I wouldn't bother.' She said.

'I'm hoping on weekend you will stay here sometimes.' He said as he watched Hermione undress Isla on the changing mat.

'Maybe.' She said with a smile.

Hermione placed Isla into the crib and placed a kiss on her head and then let Lucius tuck the baby duvet over their daughter and then followed Lucius into his bedroom.

The Master Bedroom was exactly that; made for the master of the Manor. The bed was big enough for six grown men, it was a white four poster bed and it looked very comfortable.

Lucius removed his robe and placed in on the vintage chair in the corner. He turned and looked at Hermione.

'We've had a hard couple of days.' He said as he removed his shoes.

'Very.' She said as she smiled at him. 'I should go to my room.'

'Stay?' he asked as he started to undo his shirt.

'Lucius...' she started.

'Just sleep. I want you close.' He said

'Okay.' She said.

* * *

**AN: I'm not going to lie, I have writers block and this new idea keeps popping in my head for a new story but I don't want to start it and not finish this one and _My parent's mistake. _I am trying but it may take me a while sorry! xx**


End file.
